Forever and Always
by shadowkissed32
Summary: Evelyn and Tyren are soul mates, but when an unexpected evil enters thier life can they hold on to eachother as well as save the world. And what about Dammion? Who will evelyn choose....


Introduction : This is my first story so please be nice. I would also greatly appreciate it if you would give me constructive critisism! I usually write story's from dreams that I have, so I hope you enjoy! I will update whenever i can.

Forever and always

I sat, leaning on the big oak tree, where my family found Tyren abandoned five years ago. This was a place he and I always came to talk, and by the look in his eyes, I knew there was something big on his mind. I also knew that it would be futile to try and pry it out of him; he would come around on his own time. Tyren and I had immediately hit it off, after my family took him into our home, we were the best of friends. I loved him like a brother, and he treated me as his sister. Always watching over me and such, but as of late he had been distant which only made me more anxious to hear him talk. I knew he worried about our family all the time, the past year had been full of radical storms and long droughts which had took its toll on the entire village. We and many others were just managing to get by as it was without the pressure of our mothers expected pregnancy on the way. I worried about Tyren most, he had a tendency to put the weight of the whole family on his shoulders, and lately he had been looking extremely tired. I shifted my attention over to him, he was sitting with his back leaning against the tree, slightly angled away from me. His red hair, such an oddity for the north, blew in the breeze picking up the light. Although he was only a year older, he had an air of authority about him that I could not possibly achieve. As if feeling my gaze, he turned to look at me. His blue eyes deep and unreadable. I could feel my breath catch, and my heart started to speed crazily, something about his expression was not right. Sensing my distress he pulled me into his arms. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, his arms wrapped around me a little too tight. The urgency I could feel pooling off him scared me, and suddenly it all clicked into place. Around the village there had been rumors that hard workers were needed overseas, and promise of good pay had drawn many young men to sign up. I could feel my throat tighten, and tears clouded my vision. How could he even consider leaving, and just like that my sadness turned to anger, I could feel my face heat and my body tremble. Tears slid freely down my checks now, an embarrassing habit that happened when I was frustrated. I could feel him trying to hold me tighter but I was to flustered and I pushed away. We sat there for a few moments him at a loss for words and me just trying to calm down. The silence dragged on until finally I heard him clear his throat. I could not meet his eyes so I curled up and put my head on my knees, in an attempt to hold myself together.

"I'm sorry Evelyn", he said, his voice ruff with emotion. "There's no other way".

"Of course there's a way"! I shouted, unable to hold it in any more. The shocked and hurt look on his face made me feel ashamed, and all my anger drained away. "I'll work more shifts at the mill, well pull it together somehow", I said desperatly my voice cracking.

"There's no other way. With the baby on the way, and the village at an all time low we wont be able to survive the winter. You have already sacrificed so much by taking me in…it's what I need to do!" he said. The hard set of his shoulders and look of determination, told me that there would be no convincing him. I could feel myself slouch in defeat. I could not believe this was happening, my stone, my everything was leaving me behind. The cold truth brought on another set of tears and I tried hard to wrench back the sob that was building up. I heard Tyren switch positions, and suddenly he was cradling me in his arms. My body stiffened, as he cupped my face with his hand. I was to hurt to look into his eyes, so I looked past his shoulder at our little cottage at the bottom of the hill. But he was not having that.

"Please look at me", he said

The hurt in his voice was the only thing that brought my eyes to his. I was surprised to see he had been crying as well. " I thought that you would never leave me, I said desperate to get him to stay. Even though I felt a little guilty I pushed that aside and I continued. "I need you Tyren, I don't know what I will do without you!"

His face sagged, and I thought I was getting to him, but before I could say any more he stopped me.

"I know it will be hard", he said staring of into the distance. "But, I will always be with you!".

"That's kind of hard to believe when you about to travel thousands of miles away." I said pointedly.

He turned his gaze on me, and took a breath. " I will always be with, you. No matter how far away, I will always be watching over you and I will be with you in your heart". I couldn't help the strangled laugh that escaped my lips. "how cliché", I said turning my face away. But he grabbed my chin and I saw that he was completely serious. "I mean it, with all my heart. I will never leave you."

"you'll be with me forever." I said, " And always", he replied. We both smiled at that. And for a moment, I believed that I could handle this. I could be strong for my family and for Tyren.

The next week was one of the best, and worst in my life. Tyren and I were inseparable. I couldn't bear to leave his side, and as the day of his departure drew closer, the fierce determination to stay strong withered within me. All too soon it was time for him to leave. That morning, the air was crisp and cool. An the sun shone high in the sky. Tyren took me up to our oak tree, and we sat in comfortable silence, there were so many things I wished to say, I could see he was struggling to. Finally he took me in his lap and fastened a necklace around my neck. It was a simple circle with forever etched into the silver.

"so that you'll always have me with you" he said

I felt a smile stretch across my face, but I couldn't help the hopelessness that lay heavy as lead in my heart. That afternoon I stood on the dock, waving goodbye as Tyren left . My tears mixed with the sea as the most important person in my life drifted away.

The return

Over the next two years, life for me dragged on dreadfully slow. The only thing that kept me going seemed to be the monthly letters I would receive from Tyren. It being the end of the month, I was expecting another letter from him soon, which mad the day go by even slower. My anticipation growing with each passing minute. Finally I heard the work bell that sounded at the end of the day. I clumsily cleaned up my gardening tools and stored them in the old wooden shed beside the house. After making sure everything was locked up I headed down the lane towards our family's old tin mail box. Sure enough a white envelope lay inside. I snatched the letter out, almost ripping it to shreds. My hands trembled with excitement. My joy escalated when I spied the familiar scrawl of Tyrens writing across the page.

Dear Evelyn,

I can hardly contain my joy as I write you this letter! It has been two long years since I have seen you and your parents. I have thought about you every day. I wonder how your doing and how the village must have changed in my absence. I am happy to tell you that I will be coming home straight away. I have built up enough money to help with the farm. I will be leaving immediately and should arrive home late on the 22. I can hardly wait to see you again.

Until then,

Love Tyren.


End file.
